scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Headless Skateboarder
Mystery Log Entry #10 Dear Mystery Log It all started with a call to Velma. Once she got it, me and the rest of the gang headed for the beach. Specifically, the beach near the Coolsville Marine Institute. Turns out, Velma has an aunt who is the head of the Marine Institute, and the call was about the dolphins there just up and disappearing. Shaggy and Scooby just wanted to have some fun in the sun and hang ten, or twenty in Scooby's case, but Daphne reminded them that we were there for a reason, to solve the mystery of the disappearing dolphins. However, that didn't stop Scooby and Shaggy from hitting the waves. But before they found the perfect wave, they ended up meeting a monster made of seaweed, but it was just Red Herring in a costume, thanks to Daphne pointing out his choice of footwear and his pants. However, he got what was coming to him when he got the wrong end of a lobster's claws. Soon, we met Velma's aunt, who has the same name as her niece, so I called her Velma Sr. We told her we were happy to help her find her dolphins, and I asked if they were stolen. But Velma Sr told us that they weren't stolen because there was no sign of any forced entry, and then suggested that a monster scared them off. Before we could learn anything about this monster, we were given a tour by Velma Sr, with a key stop being the dolphin corral. Originally, there were dozens of dolphins in the corral, but now only one remains, a dolphin named Skipper. Scooby then met Skipper, in a rather unexpected way, and I'll tell you that she's the friendliest dolphin I know/knew. Soon, after meeting Skipper, we heard a ghostly "Hey, dude" coming from down the beach, and we soon saw our supposed monster. This creature was known as The Headless Skateboarder, a modern day, beach version of The Headless Horseman, minus the horse. Once that ghostly rider came after us, we ran for it. But thankfully we lost him in the aquarium. However, we heard Skipper let out a distress call. But when we got there, it was too late. Skipper was gone, vanished without a trace nor a ripple in the water to indicate that the corral was disturbed! I made it my soul duty to find that dolphin and catch that headless dude, since I just love the tale of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Soon, Scooby caught a scent! But it was the scent of hot dogs. But Velma soon found something, a trail of food! Who left it? Turns out it was Red, that no good punk. However, he got into trouble with Ms. Sandy Sneakers of the beach patrol, big time trouble. Velma, meanwhile, investigated Ms. Sneakers' dune buggy, and found our first clue, a fish tank and some scuba gear. I wondered why a beach patrol woman be needing that stuff and then it became clear that she wasn't a suspect because her tank was too small for a dolphin to fit in, but just the right size for small fish like tuna. It was back to square one, and we had no clues as to what's going on. We all agreed that the Headless Skateboarder was bad news, but some surfer dude named "Gnarly" Charlie claimed it was good news. Turns out that he's glad that the Skateboarder is around, because that meant he could surf all day like he used to, caliming that he or any other surfer couldn't ride on a three foot wave without hitting someone thanks to the marine institute. Charlie scramed as soon as he saw a wicked wave, but I was suspicious. This dude doesn't mind the monster being around and he called the marine institute bogus? I suspected that he could be behind the Headless Skateboarder, because if anyone can surf, they can skateboard. Soon, we found a lead as to where we could find the monster. Al's Skateboard-o-Rama. But the place was empty when we got there, and on such a nice day to be out and about. Someone, supposedly the Al of Al's Skateboard-o-Rama, told us that business has been the pits since the Headless Skateboarder showed up. But Shaggy gave him the bright side, he had plenty of time to sharpen his skateboarding. But the thing is, he couldn't ride a skateboard to save his life. Suspicious that a guy who owns a skateboard park can't ride himself, isn't it? So, we got Al's okay and searched around for some clues. But before we go inside a shed that had a strange scent that Scooby sniffed out, we met the headless rider again! But just as it seemd he was about to do us in, Velma brought out a portable ramp and sent that dude flying higher than you'd think, only for him to bounce back. So we hopped aboard our custom ride, which I dubbed the Boo-board, and split. It seemed that he didn't want us in that shed, so we decided to go back there that night and investigate. Once the sun set into the sea and the moon rose over the tides, we went inside. Boy, the place was a mess! So Daphne did a little clean up job, and revealed a bunch of skateboarding trophies! An obvious clue, and it proved that Al, or "Fast Track" Al according to the trophies, was lying when he said he couldn't ride a board. And the name lit a lightbulb in my head, I remembed my brother telling me about the famous "Fast Track" Al and how he wanted to ride like him. Al used to be an international skateboard champion, but then he got invloved with public, no, NATIONAL enemy #1, DRUGS. That's when it hit me, my brother told me that he used to look up to him, until the news about his drug abuse got out and ruined his career. And we all know what President Bush and his wife have to say on that matter, just look at their anti-drug propaganda and see for yourself. And we also all know what happens when you're hopped up on that stuff, good-bye career and life as you know/knew it, or WORSE, good-bye LIFE ALL TOGETHER! Al is lucky to still be alive, but I knew that he was on the losing side of the War on Drugs, and I should know because I was part of the D.A.R.E. program, as were the gang, and we took the pledge that we've been holding up for years! That was the final straw for me and Freddie, we had to question Al and post-haste! Al told us that he got involved with the wrong people, and once he was freed from his time in prison, he used what money he had to open his park. I still wasn't sure he was clean about giving up his drug days, but we had to help him nonetheless. Anyway, after getting sidetracked by Red Herring, who begged us to clear his name with the beach patrol, we dove into the water to find more clues. We soon found an underwater cave, but we soon saw what was inside coming after us, and it was the Headless Skateboarder! After finally losing that dude, we entered the cave and found the missing dolphins, including Skipper! We also found some devices used for controling the devices we saw on the backs of most of the dolphins, save for Skipper. And you would not believe what we found in the pouches on the backs of them, DRUGS! It was clear that this was a drug smuggling/drug trafficking operation, and I knew who was behind it. Freddie and I both agreed that this was the LAST straw. THIS. MEANT. WAR! We soon found a staircase that led to a door, and Velma had a plan to catch the monster and bust this drug deal once and for all. The next morning, we told Al we were closing in on the monster and asked to search the shed again. Gnarly Charlie then overheard, like I suspected he would when we saw him, and ran off while we enacted our plan. Scooby and Shaggy and I were to lure the monster close enought for Velma, Daphne, and Freddie to drop a control harness on him and control his movements. However, the plan backfired when Scooby went rolling along on a skateboard, bumped into the rest of the gang in the judge's box, and got the control harness on him! This caused Scooby to start bouncing all over the place, but he bounced right into the monster and stopped him! Now with the monster caught, we prepared to turn him over and unmask him. Do you know who's behind this? Is it Al, who refused to give up his drug abusing days, or is it Gnarly Charlie, who wanted to keep the monster around to hide the drug smuggling operation? Let's review. Clue #1: The tracks. Turns out that Ms. Sneakers' jeep left tracks at all the places where the monster showed up, and I didn't even know it. Clue #2: The statement. Gnarly Charlie thought that the marine institute made the beach too crowded for surfing, which is why he was glad the Headless Skateboarder was around. Clue #3: The control harnesses. Whoever was behind this, stole the dolphins so that they could deliver our fourth and final clue without anyone knowing. Clue #4: The pouches filled with drugs. As any member of D.A.R.E. or anyone with common sense will tell you, drugs are bad news. And whoever was behind this, wanted to make sure that the War on Drugs went on forever and ended with all that stuff in people's possession, and they used our third clue to deliver the terrible cargo. Catch on yet? Well, turns out it was the guy I suspected as soon as we heard his story. "Fast Track" Al was behind this drug smuggling operation! I knew he looked like he never went clean, and his time in prison didn't seem to change him. He wanted to scare the dolphins away so that no one would see them, and he lied about both not being able to skateboard and going straight after his first drug abuse offense. As for the trap door, Velma explained that it led to Al's shed, where he could conduct his no-good business dealings. Ms Sneakers came in to take him away, but Velma told him that wasn't a good idea. Why? Because she was in on it too! Turns out Gnarly Charlie was really gnarly after all, because he was an undercover FBI agent! You see, Ms. Sneakers was in on the whole operation, and her scuba gear and fish tank weren't used for fish, but illegal drugs instead! Well, we soon returned the dolphins and got Red out of our hair while I looked out over the ocean. I said to myself, 'I know that there are more people like Al and Ms Sneakers out there, so I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure nothing like this happens in my town again.' With that, I took the D.A.R.E. pledge again. "I pledge to live my life drug free, never to hurt others by using peer pressure, and never to abuse alcohol. I promise to be a positive role model for others and to encourage my friends to stay away from drugs, tobacco, and violence." I ask you now, dear reader, to ask your parents or teacher about the D.A.R.E. program and take that same pledge and keep it in your heart. If you do, you'll be doing your family and community a great service, by making it a bit more of a drug free place. Category:Blog posts